bLUE AND gREEN eYeS
by Guyluver14
Summary: Eli is about to meet clare as she and her bf K.c go to his private boarding school. Romance, jealousy, betrayal. and DRAMA Rated T FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS and REVIEW
1. Eli meets clare

**Authors note**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

**1 Eli and clare have not met**

**2 clare and kc r dating**

**3 degrassi closed down so clare is going to a boarding school now(elis school)**

**4 REVIEW=)**

Uggh i thought to myself. Bunch of ugly snot nose kids are coming . I mean honestly I bet there all

druggies and creeps. i mean honestly what kind of people get their school closed down? only dangerous

low life's who are probably going to closed down our school. this was gonna be one hell of a day. i

groaned as i walked out my dorm room and shut the door behind me.

Clares Pov

The room was too small and a horrible ugly mud brown. I hate this stupid school. Cant believe Degrassi

is gone. Closed down. Its hard to believe we all had to go to Western, Katelyn, or a boarding school

called Amazon. What a stupid name. Of course my parents would want me to go to a boarding school.

That way my dad can go mess around with his twenty year old secretary instead of picking me up from

school and my mom can get drunk instead of pretending shes taking care of me. I sighed. Clare think

about the positives. I can live with my boyfriend K.c. K.c is going to get me through this. i just know it.

"Clare is that you?" i heard behind me

"Oh my gosh Alli!" i screamed as i turned to hung my best friend

"You room is here?"She asked hugging me with more force i thought her little body could manage

"yeah i cant believe were going to live together"

"Me neither."

"Eww this room is disgusting" she said finally seeing the room.

"I know right" i groaned jumping on the hard bed.

"cant believe Degrassi is gone" she sighed sitting next to me

"Me neither. But stop moping lets think about the good things."

"like were going to live together"she smiled

"And with our boyfriends" i said but quickly regretted it "are you and Drew still...

"I guess" she said, but tears began rolling down her cheek

"Its okay"i mutterd hugging her to my chest

"Yeah but im pretty sure he only likes me for my make out sessions."its okay, how are you and K.c?" she smiled pulling away from me as she was rubbing away her tears.

"Great." I smiled. i could never stop my self from smiling when i heard his name

"Thats great do you think you to will..."

"NO!" i screamed as my face turned boiling red.

"Clare." she sighed rolling her eyes. "its only a matter of time before he will want to. think about it. you two are living together at a school where there are dorms." she shook my shoulder as i stubbornly shook my head

"K.c isn't like that Alii." i sighed as i stood up

"Hes a guy Clare." she groaned as we walked out the room and into the campus.

"Well who knows, maybe well meet new guys here."she mutterd

"Nope. Me ad K,c were meant to be" I said not knowing how wrong I was

Clares POv

"Hey look its K.c" Alli screamed

I turned around to see kc. He looked amazing in his school uniform. A buttoned up whit shirt with kaki pants and a red tie. Only k.c could pull that

ugly uniform off. But sadly I couldn't. I knew I would always look plain and ordinary and frankly out of his league yet for an odd reason he liked

another reason why i knew K.c was perfect. he saw the beauty that no one else saw.

"Clare!" he screamed running up to hug me. He twirled me around as I was tightly pressed to his chest.

"K.c! Oh my gosh I missed you like crazy." I cried as I jumped up and down. This couldn't have been better if I planned it myself

"I know right. Im going to be a long ass way from the group home. Practically live on my own. And" he swung his arm around my shoulder as we

began to walk to school "Live with my girl" he whisperd in my ear. I turned red as I looked down.

" Feels to good to be true" I whisperd back . I stood on my tippy toes as I kissed his check.

"Eww get a room you guys." Alli laughed as she walked in front of us

And together with his arm around me we walked to room 14.

Eli POV

I hated English. Actually I loved English I just hated the work..and the people..and the teacher..and well everything else.

i sat down in my usual ugly seat in the back. i hated the light here. It was too ..too.. whats the word. lihghty? And the girls..well lets just say thery

easier than a 1st grade math test. oh well i guess i have to make the best out of at the positives.

Ughh there isnt Degrassi kids are coming and they blackened my day and not in a good way. i sighed as the door opend and in walked 4 kids. Two

boys and two girls.

Clare POV

I sighed as we entered the English room. I loved English in Degrassi. I wonder if the teacher is anything like Miss Dawes. together with K.c, Alli and

a boy named Adam we walked in. The teacher a middle aged woman with brown hair and freckles splattered on her face she introduced us to the

class.

I didnt really care about the kids there not as long as I had K.c and Alli with me. So i stared at the floor as she read our names to the class. As she

was about to say my name I felt a stare. Eyes right on me. I looked up to see who was staring. As i surveyed the room i saw him for the first time.

A guy with jet black hair and green eyes was staring right at me. i looked right at him expecting him to turn away but instead he smirked at me. i

could feel my face turning red and he winked. He winked at me! Did he not see K.c had his arm around me? Could that not make it any clearer? i

quickly looked away hoping no one saw my blush. I turned around and saw Allis eyes on my face. She clearly saw this. She raised an eyebrow as

she tried to hold back a smile.

"K.c you will sit next to Mike and Jason raise your hands." reluctantly he let go of me and went to go sit down.

"Clare?" she asked me. I nodded as she looked at her paper."You will sit next to..ELI." she said looking up at me.

ELi? oh my gosh please dont let it be...

"Eli raise your hand." I quickly looked silently praying it was who i i though it was.

But the boy with the green eyes raised his hand up and i my mouth hanged open. Slowly my feet began to walk to the seat and as i passed Alli

she shook her head in disbelief with her eyes wide.

I sat down as i tried my best to look at the front. Yet i could not concentrate for his green eyes were all but burning a hole at my face.

Eli POV

NOW i didn't hate English. At least not completely. The girl that thank God sat next to me just made my day hell a better. I mean she was well.. a

gentleman would say beautiful but a guy would say HOT.

Her body wasn't a skeleton dying to be fed. And her blue eyes were so bed like. They were defiantly bed eyes. Eyes I want to wake up to one day.

And that uniform just screamed undress me. And well her body kept on screaming for me..at least I hoped. Her face would turn a bright red that

was so sexy and appealing.

But I saw that arm that was around her shoulder. That lucky fu..

"Eli ?" I turned around to see Miss Diaz looking at me as if waiting for something. I looked around. Apparently the whole class was.

"umm yes Miss Diaz?" I asked politely

"Could you answer the question Eli?" she sighed crossing her arms

"D. All of the above." I muttered raising an eyebrow. The class began laughing which I bet meant I got it wrong.

"I was asking what the difference between a metaphor and a simile was . Next time keep your eyes on the board not on…

"Miss Diaz what is the difference" I turned around to see that new boy… umm Adam asking the question .Whoa I owe him one. I sighed in relief

and apparently so did the new girl. I turned to her raising my eyebrow.

"what you so happy about blue eyes?" I whisper leaning in closer

She turned red as she looked at me. "Umm well umm… you know that you didn't get in trouble" I laughed but quietly .

"Aww im honored little miss new girl cares so much about poor old me." I smirked

"You wish ." she scoffed

And she was right. She was so right

**REVIEW please its my 1st story=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**KAY SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS REVIEW. SO REVIEW.**

**GIVE ME IDEAS AND FEEDBACK CUZ I NEED IT**

**1) SHLD JENNA BE IN THE STORY IF YES HOW**

**2) SHLD KC FIND OUT BOUT ELI OR LATER  
**

Uggh i groaned as i threw myself to the bed. I hated this. School was harder than Degrassi and then

Technically you never REALLY go home after 6th period. WOW I hated this.

""OMG Clare!" Alli screamed as she ran inside our room. She jumped on top of my bed lightly moving me. Her eyes were big and her smile reached

ear to ear. I sighed knowing exactly where this was going.

"What's up Alli." I asked closing my eyes

"Don't act stupid. You know what's up Clare bear" she screamed. Wow can she scream.

"Do I?" i asked opening one eye.

"Clare!"She screamed shaking me my shoulders roughly with both hands.

"Alright!" I scream "Yes Alli I saw that guy staring at me. Are you satisfied now?" I stared at her

"What guy?" She asked her eyes wide with fake shock "Why I was merely talking about the HARD

English test. But Clare you have an admirer.."

i threw my pillow at her. AS it hit her face she began to laugh."I'm kidding" she laughed "But you did see

Him didn't you?"

"Hard not to" I muttered as I sat up and walked to my desk.

She followed me laughing "Clare only you would be angry a hot guy was staring at you practically drooling as he looked at your body up and down"

"I'm not angry" I cried out turning to look at her "No guy would think me attractive. I'm not skinny. I don't have a nice body. And I carry around a fricken vibrator."

Alli rolled her eyes at me "A) your body is not fat but curvy. B) Your beautiful and C) He doesn't know

that. Hell he doesn't have to know anything about your past. He doesn't have to know you used to wear

a uniform just like this out of choice or that you wore glasses and braces or that you r hair was long and

slicked back in a pony tail. That's the best part. You have a fresh start with this guy. He doesn't have to

know anything".

I turned around to face her. Was she really this stupid? "Alli in case you haven't noticed I have a

boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! I'm not just gunna drop him because a hot guy happens to look at me. And K.c

loves me and I love him."

She raised an eyebrow "So you do think he's hot?"

I threw my head back and groaned "Alli! He could've looked at me because I had something on my face

or he thought I was ugly."

"Trust me he didn't think you were ugly. The way he looked at you I'm surprised with harassing and

rape. He was taking the phrase "Undressing with your eyes" to the next level"

I sighed in frustration. She was so annoying for such a little thing.

"Fine even if he did look at me like that (which he did) I'm not leaving K.c. the minute a hot guy looks at

me "

"So you did think he was hot?"

Eli POV

I groaned as I took off my shoes. Wow today was a long day. I swear my teachers love torturing me. I bet

that's their highlight of their day. Bet I brightened every single teacher's day. I laughed to myself. I'm not

usually known for "brightening" peoples life.

The door swung open and in walked in that Adam kid from English. He carried suitcases. Wait WHAT!

Great I hate living people. Im not a people's person. Mostly cause I hate people.

"Hey dude" he cried out nodding his head in my direction

GREAT he wanted to talk. "Sup"

Then I remembered what happened in English."Yo man, thanks I owe you one" I cried out as he slugged

in his luggage. AWW I have to make room for his things. What a selfish kid brining more than one

suitcase in. He bought…THREE! HE BROUGT IN THREE SUITCASSES. Selfish.

"Bout what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

'You know about the metaphor and simile thing"

"OHH" realization seemed to struck him "Don't mention it." He started unpacking.

"Why you do it?" I asked getting up." I said. Maybe he didn't even know what he did and actually

wanted to know the answer and it was merely a coincidence that he saved me from humiliation and

here I was saying thanks.

"Cause I didn't think you wanted the class to know you were checking out Clare" so he did do it on

purpose.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. "Thanks. I didn't know I was making it that obvious." I laughed. I

knew she noticed but the whole class…

"Don't mention it." He laughed "And you did make it obvious. From the second we walked in to the

second she left. I mean dude control your drooling." He laughed jumping on his bed.

I bursted into laughter "I don't drool "I managed to choke out "But man is she something." I sighed

"Clare? Yeah she is..but she's taken."

"I know" Fury started to creep in strange. Im usually the one to make the girls jealous. "Tell me about him"

"Well, for one he hates people looking at his girlfriend and is he over protective. I swear he treats he

like she's his property. Oh and he's known for beating those kids up."

I raised an eyebrow."You seem to know a little too much..alamost as if from experience."

He shook his as if he cant believe something. "I asked her ONE time for her homework and I swear I

wasn't even trying to flirt or nothing. She's hot and all but I know I'm not her type and I swear if looks

could kill...well let's just say I wouldn't be here now.

"Wow he sounds like an ass." I muttered then a smile creped onto my lips "What IS her type?"

"Umm" he thought for a minute scrunching his face in thought. " I dunno but for sure a guy who

wouldn't take advantage of her. She's all Christian and fully believes in marriage before sex which is why

everyone was shock when she started dating Kc.

"I see." I smiled as a thought so marvelous occurred to me. I WILL get the girl. And NOTHING or NO ONE

will stand in my way.

**review or i swear ill stop writing and the story will never have an ending. so review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors not**

**i do not wn Degrassi**

**Review and please review or il lose my inspiration**

**Give me ides and i PROMISE il try to add them in**

**tell me if u like it or not AND ENJOY=)**

Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rang. Uggh I hated this I screamed in my head. I threw a pillow to

wake up. Alli. She groaned and started tossing in the bed. I sighed as I got up and headed to the

bathroom that luckily was across the hall from my room. With my eyes still closed I grabbed my clothes,

towel, and toothbrush and opened the door. I walked in the empty bathroom. Thank God I was the first

one there. I took my shower and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished I skipped out of the bathroom

and smash. I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry "I cried out helping the person pick up her things from the floor.

"Clare?" the girl asked

I looked up to see none other than Jenna.

"Jenna!" I screamed though not out of happiness.

I got up from the floor as she began to hug me.

"OMG! I just came into town today. Just finished putting my things in my room."

"That's great!' I lied "Where's your room?"

"Umm with Alli and some other girl." She waved her hand as if it was unimportant.

"Ohh that other girl is me." I muttered. Great I have to share my room with my boyfriend's admirer and

truthfully the girl who will stop at nothing to steal my boyfriend.

"No way! I don't believe this" she screamed

"Me neither." I muttered and in my head I screamed.

Later On

"Can't believe your okay with Jenna sharing our room!" Alli cried out

"I never said I was okay with it but theres nothing I can do." I told her as we walked to English class.

"Well if she tries to steal K.c I swear..."

I cut her off "She will but K.c will NEVER cheat on me."

She cocked her head to the side right above my shoulder as if as looking at something. I turned around

to see K.c and Jenna walking together as K.c placed his hand on Jenna's lower back guiding her forward.

"Never say never." Alli muttered under her breath

I sighed. This could NOT be happening. I thought I got rid of her when she told us she was going to

Western. Not Amazon. I felt as though a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulder when I heard her say

that a month ago. And now that heavy weight is back and three times heavier. Here in Amazon there

are plenty of rooms t sneak around to. And unlike Degrassi don't have people all around to tell me if K.c

and Jenna were together when they weren't supposed to be. Not that I thought K.c would ever cheat on

me…Right?

"What a bitch." Alli whispered placing her hand on my shoulder. "But now it's totally okay flirting with

that guy from English."

"What guy from English?"A husky and manly voice asked behind us. We spun around to see ELI!

My mouth hung open and I bet Allis did too. Eli raised one eyebrow and smirked at my shocked face.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked staring right at me.

"Umm, umm, umm NO!" I stuttered my face red

"Actually" Alii interrupted after a moment of silence looking at both us though Eli kept his eyes on my

face. "I got to go. Maybe Eli you can walk Clare to class?" she asked. I squeezed her arm trying to give

her the hint I did not want her to go and she really didn't need to. But you think she listened to me? NO

she didn't.

"Of course" Eli muttered looking at Alli for the first time.

"Great " she told me looking at my eyes she winked then walked off in ah hurry to palce she didn't really

have to be.

I sighed. What was I going to do with her? "Upset you're walking with me Clare?" he asked raising an

eyebrow as we began walking to English.

"No." I muttered keeping my eyes on the floor

"What's so interesting about the floor?" he asked me with a smirk.

Wow this guy had guts. "Nothing" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Then why you're so red?" he asked pressing his lips together from laughing

My face got redder. Butterflies were moving in my stomach. I set my jaw. I had a boyfriend no guy

should make me feel this way.

"That's enough ELI." I said my voice stronger than I thought.

"Please." Eli muttered stepping closer to me. He stood so close my stomach touched his rock hard abs.

his face so close our breath mingled as his forehead pressed into mine. My breath started to come out in

rasps. My heart thumped heavily in my chest "You know you like it." He whispered his lips mere inches

from mine. i sighed when he pulled away. And he was right. I never felt this way. Not with anyone. Not even with K.c.

As much as i hated to admitt it, i wanted him to continue. wanted

to feel his lips on mine, his body pressed to mine, him whispering my name...

"You coming or not?" he asked smirking his cute smirk.

And all I could do was nod my head.

Later on in English

"Class "Miss Diaz began "today you will be picking partners for English. So get to it" she said backing

away as kids began to sit with their best friends or the guys moved to sit with their girls.

I saw K.c grab his bag as he began to walk to my desk. I smiled. But suddenly a guy was in front of my

desk looking down at me. It was Eli.

"Wanna be partners?" he asked with that sexy smirk.

"Umm…

"Actually were gunna be partners" K.c said appearing next to him slightly standing in front of me in a

possessive manner. His face was hard and his lips were set to rigid line.

Eli stood there staring right at him. He looked him straight in the eye then he smirked and raised an

eyebrow. "Didn't know she was your property dude." "Excuse me" K.c yelled. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" Eli said turning around "Hey have you peed on her yet?"

"What" K.c asked stepping closer to Eli

My heart thumped. I didn't want a fight to happen. I didn't want him to get hurt.

I got up and stepped between Eli and K.c gently placing my hand on each of their chest to keep them

from getting any close to one and other. "You know animals pee to mark their property" Eli continued

his eyes black with no mercy and not fear showed on his face. "Especially dogs like you " Eli finished

staring K.c right in the eye.

k.c's moth fell open. His eyes wide with shock. The class erupted with "Ohhhs" and "Eees" . And in a

second kc began to stride forward and Eli grabbed my shoulder and quickly me spun me around so his

was body covering mine when K.c and him began to punch eachother.

I screamed "Don't hurt him"And deep down inside that scream wasn't for K.c but Eli.

**REVIEW NOW=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors not**

**REVIEW NOW=)**

**sorry it took too long homework is catching up to me. hope u lyk this chapter tell me wut u thnk cuz im not so sure about it**

**Review and give me feedback=)  
**

**Chapter 4**

**CLARE POV**

I sat there, my hands on my face as I waited for K.C. to come out of the principal's office. Can't believe

they got into fight. This is so unlike K.c. And as for Eli well he never seemed like this kind of guy. Sure he

looked different than other guys at our school but that was only because he looked more mature and

older than the rest. Yet in reality he was immature and a slime ball. Can't believe I thought I liked him.

But it was just a thought I never REALLY liked him. I was just attracted to him. A perfectly normal thing

for a teenager... and maybe if I keep on telling myself that ill believe it. I groaned at realization. I was

beginning to like Eli. When I screamed "don't hurt him". Deep in my heart I knew I was yelling at K.c not

to hurt ELI. But everyone else thought I was yelling at Eli not to hurt K.c. Even Eli thought that. Is it

wrong I don't want him to think that…?

The door swung open and K.c walked out with a black haired middle aged women. They shared a few

parting words before K.c walked away .The woman stared at his back disapprovingly. She shook her

head and walked back inside the room closing the door behind her. K.c looked horrible. He had a black

eye and a busted lip. It was obvious if the teacher hadn't stepped in Eli would've won.

"Hey Clare" he smiled leaning down to kiss me.

I quickly pulled away and began to walk ahead. He sprinted toward me; his face clearly showed he was

shocked at my reaction.

"Are you actually mad Clare?" he asked incredulously.

"What do you think?" I spat out

"That your being stupid." He muttered

Rage didn't even come close to how felt. I spun around jabbing my finger at his chest. "You got into a

fight with my friend in class and you think I'm being stupid." I yelled.

"Your 'friend' called me a dog!" he hollered "And your friends with that, that, THAT CREEP?"

"Kinda" I managed to say between my teeth and one tear rolled down my check.

That seemed to make his rage go away "Oh Clare" he sighed. He hugged me pulling me tight to his chest.

"He's bad news Clare. Trust me." He muttered.

"But he's my friend" I protested

"But he's bad news Clare. I'm your boyfriend you got to trust me. Promise me you'll never talk to him

again." I stared at him incredulously not sure if I heard him right "I'm your boyfriend Clare, so promise

me."

My heart tore into pieces when I nodded my head.

**NEXT DAY**

I was in class sitting in my seat, my eyes at the floor. What was I going to say Eli? Not that I mattered we

were never to talk to each other again. I promised my boyfriend. The seat next to me creaked as I

someone pulled it out to sit down. I sighed. Here we go.

"Hey blue eyes." He said

I kept my eyes at the front of the desk, ignoring him.

"Blue eyes?" he called out

I bit my lip I continued to pretend I heard nothing

"Aaaggh." He sighed as if he reached a conclusion. "You're mad because I hit your boyfriend. But in my

defense he hit me first."

I scowled. He was right. K.c did hit him first. In fact if Eli didn't get me out of the way he would've hit me

too. I turned around to see Eli's face. His beautiful flawless white skin seemed to outline his piercing

green eyes perfectly. He raised an eyebrow "Are we okay then?" he asked.

I turned around to see K.c staring at us. His eyes narrowed tightly together. When our eyes reached each

other's he shook his head at me.

I turned back to Eli "No."

The bell rang and we turned back to the teacher. I pretended to listen as my eyes stung and I fought

back tears.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Eli and I didn't talk to each other since English. We pretended to ignore each other's existence. We

didn't say hi when we passed each other in the hall. Didn't talk in English. We didn't even make eye

contact. And this broke my heart.

**ENGLISH CLASS**

"Class," Miss Diaz began "Today I will be picking your English partners. They will be your English partners

all year long and NO you cannot trade." The class exploded in groans. "They will be selected

alphabetically."

Great that means I'll be with K.c. Since his name is Guthrie and mine is Edward.

"Clare Edwards and…Eli Goldsworthy." The teacher read out load

My mouth fell slack open and in the corner of my eye K.c went pale.

"Well?" Miss Diaz asked "Get to it"

I sighed as I arranged my chair to be in front of Eli's desk.

He stared at me. "Are we going to talk or not?"

I stared at him and my heart fluttered "Yes" I said and I've never been happier.

He smiles a cruel smile at me "Don't worry we won't tell your boyfriend"

And with that he begins to write his English assignment.

"I didn't want to" I whispered

"Then why did you?" he stares at me his eyes dead serious

"He's my boyfriend Eli."

"And?" he ask raising an eyebrow

"I love him."

His eyes blacken. Then he leans forward. His fingers gently gaze my arm and my face burns red. His arm

reaches my neck where he gently rubs his hand and my heart thumps faster. Then his finger rubs my

bottom lip, parting my lips. Then ever so slowly he takes his hand back. My breath comes out in rasp.

He stares at me with those beautiful green eyes. Then he smirks. "Are you sure about that. cause I f you

did love him you wouldn't want me to continue touching you."

"Who said I want you to continue?" I ask still breathless

"Cause you can't lie blue eyes."

He was right. I can't lie.

"Don't worry Clare" he leans forward so he can reach my ear. With a dark husky voice that makes me

shiver out of pure lusty pleasure he whispers "One day I won't stop and you won't make me stop blue

eyes cause I know you want me as much as I want you "

He pulls away as the bell rang and walks off and I can't wait for that day that he won't stop and I wont

let him.

**REVIEW=)**

**PROMISE THNGS BETWEEN ELI AND CLARE WILL HEAT UP**

**TELL ME WUT U THNK SO FAR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors not**

**i DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

**REVIEW NOW=)**

**hope u lyk this chapter tell me wut u thnk cuz IM NOT SO SURE ABOUT IT  
**

**Review and give me feedback=) OH AND ****-goldsworthy-stewart YES THERE WILL BE JENNA AND KC DRAMA**

**AND CRAZYMACKY HOPE I FIXED THE WHOLE POV PROBLEMS=)**

**Chapter 4**

**CLARE POV**

_I'm kissing soft lips. There warm and feel delicious against my lips. I moan as he gently bites my lower _

_lip. He gently pulls it and I cant help from shivering. His hands travel up and down my body. I hate the fabric keeping us from being together _

_completely. _

_"Eli" I moan_

_"Clare" he whispers covering my body with his. His full weight excites me._

_"Oh Eli! Don't stop. Please don't stop"_

_"dont worry" he rasp out all husky "I wont"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes shot open. I groaned. Why did it have to end? Stupid alarm clock. I swear I'm going to stomp on

it then burn it to ashes. "Ughh." I moan as I get up and get ready for school.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"So Clare" Alli starts "Whatever were you dreaming about last night."

My heart goes wild "Why?"

"Cause it seemed to be one hell of a dream." She laughs

"What did you hear?" I pull her to a stop as my hands begin shaking

"Nothing" she presses her lips together to keep from laughing "Just 'Oh Eli! Don't stop. Please don't

stop'." And she burst into a laughing rampage.

My face immediately heats up "Oh no" I moan

"Funny" she saids between laughs "You moaned in your sleep too"

I shake her "It isn't funny." I say my face a red tomato

"Sure" she tries to stay serious then explodes laughing again.

A horrid thought occurs to me "Did Jenna hear?"

Alli stops laughing immediately "No actually she left rather early. Wonder where she went"

"I wonder too" but deep down inside I knew where she went

**ELI POV**

I come out of the bathroom. Freshly showered and in dressed the hideous uniform.

"Yo Eli "I hear behind me

I turn around to see Adam running toward me."Hey dude"

"Hey mind coming with me to the supply closet in the auditorium?"

My eyebrows pull together "Why?"

"Umm I left something in there." He said not looking in my eyes

Strange. "Sure" I shrug

We talk about comics on the way. Well he talks about comics while I ignore him and think about Clare.

"Dude wait here while I go get my stuff." Adam said

"Kay" I walk around as he goes to the supply closet getting who know what.

Then I see two people making out behind the auditorium stage. I snicker. Wow this is so cliché. I stand

there watching. Talk about horny teenagers. Then I notice the girl is a Degrassi chick. I roll my eyes.

Figures Degrassi kids can't survive without drama. Then I notice the girl moans the guy's name. Wait!

Did she just say…

She moans the name again

No fucking way.

"Yo Eli I found it. Let's go." Adam hollers across the auditorium. The guy and the Blondie turn around like

bullets. I race across the room and grab Adam and run towards the exit ignoring the guy yelling my

name behind me

Once we reach the safety of the quad I stop running. Putting my hands on my legs as I breathe heavily, I

manage to rasp out "That guy who was making out with the Blondie was K.c"

**CLARE POV**

I go to English class my face still a little red face my conversation with Alii. The seat next to me is empty.

My heart falls. Great Eli's absent. English will now officially be a bore.

The bell rings. And In walk Adam and Eli. Is it wrong that he coming made my whole day? Nah.

He sits down and looks forward. He looks tired and out of breath. His face is red. What was he doing?

"Are you okay?" I whisper

He snickers "Relax Clare I'm fine."

I smile trying to ignore the fact that he being fine gave me major relief.

"Just checking."

The door swings open and K.c walks in. He looks distraught and worried. WAIT! He wasn't in class?

Eli rolls his eyes."Did you even notice he wasn't here?"

"Yeah" I lie

"Clare?" he leans forward

"Yes Eli?'

"You suck at lying."

I turn red. he knows me too well.

"So class" Miss Diaz began "you will get with your partner and write a narrative about your partner's

career he or she will wants to pursue "the class groans "Get to it."

I smile as I arrange my seat to be in front of his desk.

"So let's get started." I smile

"Yeah" he smiles leaning forward as his arm reaches out to gently tug a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have a boyfriend Eli" I mutter

He snickers "Hard to forget"

I smile a sad smile as I begin to fill out the rubric Miss Diaz handed out. Anything to not look at his

piercing green eyes.

"Do you know here he was this morning?" he asks after a while

"Excuse me?"I straightened up in my seat. I look at him wondering if I heard him right.

"Where was he this morning?" he ask again

I pull my eyebrow together. What an odd question "I don't know. Sleeping I guess"

He scowls "Just wondering."

"Okay" I mutter. I continue to stare at him.

"Class." The teacher said bringing the class into silence "The bell is about to ring so this weekend get

with your partner and finish the assignment. Its due Monday."

The bell rings and kids begin getting out.

"Meet me at the quad?" he asks grabbing his black back pack.

"Sure"

Alli and K.c rush toward me once he left

"What where you to talking about?" K.c blurts out.

"About the project. Why?"

"Just checking. Clare just remember the guy hates me. Hell probably makes up all kinds of lies about me.

Just remember to ignore him and the stupid lies that are far from real"

I scowl "He didn't say anything about you."

"But he may and I just want to make sure you won't listen to his ridicules stories."

"I won't"

"Good"

He lounges his arm onto of my shoulder as we walk outside English.

He kisses my lips and from the corner of my eye I see Jenna staring bitterly.

"Love you Clare"

"Love you too K.c" And I realize that was the first time I ever lied to K.c

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK=)**

**CAUSE IM STARTING TO GET WRITERS BLOCK SO GIVE ME IDEAS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors not**

**i DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

**GREAT IDEAS. LOVED THEM. I USED A PIECE FROM EACH AND EVERY 1**

**CLARE POV**

Finally it was the weekend. Now I can dress in NORMAL clothes. I grabbed tight denim skinny jeans and

a white shirt with a denim vest. I smiled in the mirror, I looked good. I grabbed my bag and headed for

the door.

"Where you going?" Jenna ask

I turn around to see Jenna lying on her bed looking up from the magazine she was reading."To work on

my English project."

She laughs "Dress liked that?"

I look down at my outfit confused "How exactly am I dressed?"

"Never mind" she laughs "What time you coming back?"

I thought about it. "Umm 10. Why?"

"Just wondering. Are you sure you won't be back before then"

"Positive."

"Okay bye Clare-bear" she looks back down reading where she left off

"Bye" what a strange girl

I walk out of the dorm making my way to the quad.

"Clare wait up." Alli screams running to me

I smile "Where have you been?"

"With Drew" she squeals. Wow she's loud

I laugh "Knew you two would work it out"

She smiles ear to ear "Clare I think I'm in love."

I roll my eyes. "You said that about Jonny."

Her smile disappears "This is different" she insists

I look down at my watch. Dang its almost 11 "Okay Alli but I've got to go."

Her eyebrows pull together "Where?"

"To the quad to work on my English assignment."

"Right." She sighed "So I guess ill see you tomorrow" she began to walk away in a hurry

"Wait" I call out "I'll see you tonight."

She turned toward me avoiding looking me in the eyes."Actually, I'm staying over at Drew's." She

admitted guiltily.

I sighed and turned around to walk toward the quad "Bye Alli" I yelled behind my shoulder. I'm giving up

with that girl.

**AT THE QUAD**

I saw Eli sitting in a bench looking, GOTH!

He wore tight black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with a black tie and a black denim vest. Wow can't

believe I have a thing for a Goth.

WAIT! I didn't mean that. I have a boyfriend. I feel NOTHING for Eli and his hotness.

He smiled at me as I walk toward him

"Hey blue eyes"

"Hey" I smile my eyes wandering to his clothes

"Surprised?" he smirked

"Surprisingly, no." I laugh

He rolls his eyes.

"Want to go to the Square?"

"The Square?" I frown. What the hell was that?

"It's a café to you know to hang out"

I laugh "Well that is a strange name."

"Coming from the girl who hanged out at the 'Dot'"

I smile. I was going to enjoy this.

**5 MINS LATER**

"Clare get in" he leaned out the window staring at me

"No way." I mutter holding my bag tighter to my chest.

He sighs "Clare come on just get in."

I shake my head. No way was I getting onto a hearse. "No."

Who the hell even has a hearse? No way was I getting into that death car. It's probably haunted and

filled with a rotting smell and cursed.

"Fine" he sighs as he pulls away and begins to drive off

"Eli wait no" I cry out but it was too late, he was gone

I stand there dumbfounded. How could he just leave me? How? I look up at the sky. It was gray and

clouds filled the air. It was about to rain. Tears welled up in my eyes. How could he?

"So you getting in now?" a voice ask from behind. I spin around to see Eli there with his hears waiting for

me at the curve. I smile and rub my eyes to wipe away the tears ready to burts out.

He gets out opening the drivers passenger door. I hop in no longer caring what I ridding.

I smile as warm air from the heater fill the car. Eli gets back in and begins to drive

"Knew you come around" he smirks

My smile vanishes and I reach out to smack his arm. "Oww! That right there is abuse." He laughs

I smile against my wishes "That's what you get for leaving me in the cold."

He rolls his eyes "I would never leave you alone in the cold Clare"

"Well I didn't know that"

"Thanks for thinking so much of me"

I snicker "next time you leave me it'll be worst trust me" 

He turned and looked me in the eyes. "I would NEVER leave you"

My breath caught in my throat. He looked so sincere and honest it was impossible not to trust him.

**IN THE SQUARE**

I move my hand trying to UN stiff it. Eli smirks at me. "Tired Clare?"

I nod my head "Well you could've said less when I was interviewing you."

He rolls his eyes "Is Saint Clare complaining?"

I mimic him and roll my eyes. We were in the car driving back to school. We each completed our share

of work and now all that was left was to type it.

I smile this was probably one of my best days. And it was because the guy next to me. Practically a

stranger yet I didn't care.

"Why you're so happy Clare?"

I smile at is eyes "Because of you" 

He looks at my eyes. His green eyes piercing through mine. As If looking through my body and being

able to see my soul. My heart thumps faster and my hands begin shaking. He's leaning in closer. I held

my breath. My body leans in without me ever telling it o. I close my eyes waiting for the soft impact of

his lips. Waiting for his taste, his smell, his tongue

Then I remember who I am

I pull away automatically."I have a boyfriend Eli" I mutter my face turning pale

He backs away immediately. His face has a look of utter disgust as he looks at me unbelievably. "You call

that thing your boyfriend?"

I turn to him "He loves me and I love him"

He snorts "Oh really Clare then tell me what is he doing right now."

"Studying"

He rolls his eyes "Did HE tell you that?"

"Yea, yeah" I stutter

"He's lying"

"What?"

"HES LYING! HES REALLY MAKING OUT WITH THAT STUPID BLONDE WHILE YOU'RE OUT HERE

DEFENDING HIS SORRY ASS! WAITING ON HIM WHILE HES USING YOU!" he roars

I shake my head "You're lying "I whisper

"CLARE YOUR JUST A TROPHY TO HIM. HES HAPPY HE CAN FUCK THAT BLONDE AND THEN HE COMES TO

YOU AND PROBALY BRAGS TO HIS FRIENDS THAT HES BANGING HER AND MAKES OUT WITH YOU RIGHT

AFTER!"

I stare at him in disbelief "Your lying. Your just jealous of K.c . You and everybody else."

He laughs bitterly "Stop being so naïve Clare. He probably laughs at you."

Tears begin to form in my eyes "I HATE YOU!" I scream as I open the car door and sprint away towards

my room.

"Clare I didn't mean…

His voice becomes lost in the rain as I run. I had to get away from him. K.c loves me. I just know it. He

would never cheat on me. K.c was right he was making lies. He was a horrid cruel person. Can't believe I

ever thought about liking him.

I slow down as I reach my room. I open the door the tears beginning to flow down my cheeks.

I turn the knob and walk in…

I gasp my face turning pale.

Jenna was making out with k.c.

I stand there staring, neither of them knowing I had walked in.

Then I scream.

They jump and stare at me wide eyed. "Clare!"

But I had already backed away and ran. I should've trusted Eli he was right. I always knew something

was going on between K.c and Jenna. Should've trust my instincts. Should've listened to my heart and

listened to Eli. And because I didn't I had no one. Nowhere to go.

I run toward the only place I could feel happy at a time like this.

To room 237

I knock. My face and clothes soaking wet. The door opens.

"Hey Eli."

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK=) REMEMBER IF U WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN OR WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY THAT I HAVENT ALREADY DONE TELL ME ND IL TRY TO ADD IT  
**

**NEXT CHAPER ELI AND CLARE WILL GET TO SPEND THE NIGHT. MAYBE ITL BE A HOT RACY CHAPTER=)**

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER AND HOTTER THE UPDATE;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**SORRY IT TOOK TOO LONG SCHOOLS HERE AND IM STARTING TO LOOSE INTREST BUT NO WORRYS IL GAIN IT BACK AS SOON AS DEGRASSI STARTS THIS FRIDAY AND IT ADDICTS ME AGIAIN WITH ELIS HOTTNESS. REVIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK=)**

**Chapter 7**

**clare pov**

"Clare?" he ask peering out into the rain

I nod my head shivering as rain pours onto me.

I must've looked pathetic.

"Well don't just stand there, Clare its pouring. Get in." he pulled me inside closing the door behind me.

I smile. It was warm in here.

"Who is it Eli?" I heard someone ask behind.

I turn to see Adam, the boy from English. His eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open when he sees my

face. "Cl- Clare?" he stutters

I smile "Hi Adam."

His eyes grow wider. He points to himself saying "You know my name."

I chuckle."I've had you for English for the past year."

"You know I have English with you?"

Eli goes and pats his shoulder. "Relax dude. Your humiliating yourself." He turns him around and

whispers "What did I teach you about being cool?"

I chuckle as Adam said "Don't creep the girl out or look like a looser"

Eli pats his shoulder "You're not doing a very good job" I laugh

Eli turns around and stares at me. "Umm Adam would you mind…

"Got the message dude." Adam grabbed his phone and left the room out into the cold

Eli turned and stared at me "Why you here Clare?"

My smile fades "I, I umm wanted to say I'm sorry. About what I said."

He rose his eyebrow "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I look down avoiding his eyes. "I know you aren't lying"

He signature smirk appeared "How would you know that?"

"I umm" tears began to fill my eyes and I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat. "Saw them kiss."

I looked at my shoes. He probably thought I was the looser geek who couldn't hang on to her boyfriend.

The prude whose boyfriend laid someone else while she claimed they were going to get married. The girl

who told everyone she loved K.c and K.c loved her while he made out with her best friend. The girl

who…

"About time you and the looser are over. You were way out of his league."

My eyes shot up "What?"

His eyes were warm not full of judgment or disgust

"That loose was holding you back. Now you're free to do anything you want" he leans against the wall

and smirks "Like let's say spend the night here."

I thought about it. Alli wasn't going to come back today. She was spending the night at Drew's and I sure

didn't want to go back and see Jenna. Shed laugh at me because she finally succeed and stole my

boyfriend.

"Why not?" I mutter crossing my arms staring back at Eli

He smirked "Very well then Clare...

We heard a knock

Eli left to open the door.

Adam walked in soaking wet and dripping water. He was shivering and his arms were wrapped around

his body to keep warm "Are you guys done?"

I stare at him shocked "You've been out there all this time"

"Ye-Yeah"

We stare at him. Then Eli laughs "Wow Adam" he chokes out

I press my lips tight together but I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

**10 MINS LATER**

"So Clare I guess you're going to need a toothbrush and some clothes"

I look up at Eli "Yeah guess I will" I frown I had no need to go see Jenna's stupid face and K.c.

I sighed; guess I'll have to do it

"Relax Clare there's a pharmacy across the school. We'll go there and get you pajamas too. Besides we

need to but some food."

"Yeah" Adam chirped in "You can stay here and make yourself at home we'll be back in 20 minutes."

I smiled at Adams eager face "Okay"

"Oh and Clare" Eli smirked he handed me a pile of clothes "you can wear this until we get back"

I unfolded the clothes. It was a black muscle shirt and black BOXERS. My face turned red

Eli smiled a fake and amused smile "Unless you feel uncomfortable Saint Clare"

I scoffed and tried to look nonchalant which was hard considering my face was red. "I would if it was

anyone else but it's just you Eli" I smiled innocently

He snickered "Then put them on Clare"

"Dying to see me undress Eli" I laugh

He looks me dead in the eyes "Who wouldn't"

I turn scarlet and he snickers at my reaction.

"Let's go before I puke" Adam mutters

They walk off Eli winking at me before they close the door. And I was alone. I sighed as I walked to the

bathroom to undress.

As I go to the bathroom I notice the computer chimes. I peer at the screen. It reads "Eli: ONE MESSAGE

FROM JANE" I frown. Who's Jane? My hand itched to click the read but I ignored it and went to the

bathroom.

I begin to peel off my wet clothes until I was wearing only my underwear. Dropping the wet clothes onto

the sink. Shoot I thought to myself I forgot my cell phone in the room. What if Alli calls and I'm not

there? I sigh as I creek open the door and tip toe back to the bed.

I grab my phone and see I have 4 miss calls. I groan as I read out the calls…

"How could you be so stupid to forget your money?" I hear. I go still. Oh no! The door opens as and Eli

walks in. My arms instantly go up to cover my chest but Eli was already inside.

He turns around. I see his eyes grow wide and his jaw falls slack open his eyes right on my …

"Oh my God" he moans

I race to the bathroom. My face was burning. I slam the door.

I groan at the thought of what exactly just happened

Eli had just seen me without a shirt! WITHOUT A SHIRT!

I wait in the bathroom my breath caught in my throat. I bite my lip as I hear the door reopen and close. I

sigh as put on Eli's cloths and go back to the room. I jump on the bed, my face still red. I lay down as I

curse myself for being so stupid..

Who the hell was Jane?

**ELI POV**

I can't believe I just saw Clare without a shirt. It official I love my life now. I can officially die and ill have

no regrets. I snickered at her face when she saw. Not that I noticed her face for very long. My eyes were

distracted looking at…

"Dude did you hear me?"

I look up to see Adam annoyed. I chuckle "Sorry what Adam"

"I said if you wanted cheetos or lays"

I roll my eyes "Duh cheetos of course."

We grab 2 bags and head down to buy them. We got Clare red booty short (that I was dying to see her

in) and a white muscle shirt. And a pick toothbrush for tonight. We also got bunch of junk food. This was

starting to look like a slumber party.

We walk to the aisle waiting in line

Adam turns to glare at me. I wait for the sea of questions I knew were coming "So care to explain how

on earth Clare Edwards is…

"Hey Eli" I hear behind me. My blood turns ice cold. My mouth falls open. I knew the voice but it can't

be. It just can't be. It wasn't time for her to come back.

I slowly turn around "Jane?"

She laughs the beautiful seducing laugh "Of course Eli who else?" she smiles

Her long curly brown hair covered her chest and her school uniform I noted "Your back"

She raises an eyebrow of "Why of course Eli. You know I can't stay away from you"

I swallow hard. "So did you miss me?" She asked her nails grazing my cheek. A gesture she's dome many

times before.

"Of course Jane" I turn and notice Adam for the first time since Jane came. His eyes were wide and his

face pale. "But things changed since you left last summer"

"But you still love me don't you?" she ask her eyes big as she fakes a pout that would make any guy envy

with jealousy.

I look at her chocolate brown eyes and I feel a pain in my chest that there not blue when I say "Of course

I still love you brown eyes."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW=)**

**SO THE STORY IS STARTING TO FILL WITH DRAMA JUST LIKE I PROMISED.**

**REVIW NOW=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

**DEGRASSI BEGINS TOMMORW! CANT WAIT=) OH AND MadameDegrassi96 DON'T KILL ANYONE JUST YET CAUSE IM Brown EYES=)LOL AND AnniexSkye IUR RIGHT JANE IS NOT THE SAME JANE FROM DEGRASSI I JUST GOT HER NAME CUZ MY LIL SIS WAS WATCHING TARZAN WHILE I WAS TYPING SO I PICKED THAT NAME . REVIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK=)**

**eli pov**

Adam and I walk out of the store. I was dying to get into Morty before Jane comes back.

"Dude slow down" Adam calls out behind me

"Hurry up Adam"

I race to the car and open the door dumping the bags inside as Adam hoped in.

I speed out of the parking lot heading back to school. Back to Clare.

"Who the hell was that?" Adam ask

"Who?" I ask pretending to be confused.

He smacks my arm. "Don't play stupid Eli. That girl. Who was she?"

I sigh "Jane"

"Okay and Jane is…?"

I turn around to stare at him.

'I'll tell you later"

"No" he said coldly "You'll tell me right now."

I sighed heavily "Jane is my girlfriend"

**Clare POV**

I lie on the bed as I wait for Eli and Adam to come back.

The door creeks open and the boys walk in three bags in tow.

"Sorry were late, big line" Adam explains dumping the bags.

"It alright" I smile. But Adam didn't smile back. He looked different. Almost as if he's angry. But at

whom?

Eli comes in he two looks frustrated. But with him he appeared to be more worried and anxious I noted.

"What's wrong" I ask sitting up on the bed, crossing my legs.

They turn to stare at me. "Nothing" Eli said, he smiled reassuringly.

My eyebrows pull together. Why did his smile looks so forced?

"Alright" I muttered cautiously as I opened the bags. My stomach grumbled as I noticed the variety of

junk food.

Eli laughed "Well Clare? Eat before your stomach causes our room to collapse from the vibrations."

I turned red as I opened a bag of Munchies. I dug in eating everything my hand touched.

Before long the bag was finished. "Who knew Clare could eat like a guy"

I frowned. 'Like a guy'? Why did that bug me so much that Eli just told me I was like a guy?

He saw my frown and he snickered. "Don't worry Clare. I like a girl with an appetite"

I bite my lip, my cheeks burning. But Adam made a gagging sound in the back. What is wrong with that

kid?

Eli turns and glares at Adam. Adam stares back. It was as if they were speaking to each other with their

minds. Having their own personal conversation that they didn't want me to hear.

"Want to play a game."

They break off their 'private conversation'

"Sure" they both say.

"Well we can play truth or dare, or…

"I've never. " Eli blurted out

I scowl "What's that?"

"When you say something you've never done and if someone in this room done it they remove a piece

of clothing."

My eyes grow wide. "I'm not sure we should…

He snickers "Why of course SAINT CLARE would say that"

I frown "Shut up Eli I'm so down for this game"

He grins evilly "Very well then shall we start?"

I nod as Adam comes to sit next to us on the floor.

Eli pretends to thinks for a minute then he his eyebrows shoot up as a thought occurs to him "I've never

won a purity ring."

My jaw falls open. WAS HE TRYING TO GET ME NAKED? My face was scarlet as I removed my purity ring.

I was only wearing Eli's boxers, muscle shirt and my bra and underwear of course. At this rate I was

going to be naked in a matter of minutes.

I sit on my knees as I smile "I've never...drove a hearse"

Eli snickers as he removes his red tie.

I stare at Eli as he snickers back.

Adam coughs. WOAH he was still here. Could've sworn he left. Has he been here this whole time?

By the look of Elis face he had no idea he was still here either.

"Umm can I go?" he asks

We nod our heads "I've never…flirted with a girl when I had a girlfriend."

What a weird thing to say but then I notice Adam glares at Eli as Eli stares at Adam. What the hell was

going on?

"Have you ever even had a girlfriend Adam?"

I coughed trying to end their silent feud I wasn't in on. "You're next Eli"

He looked at the ceiling thinking "I've never had a period."

I stare at him. Was he serious? I hide my face in my shirt as I take off the black muscle shirt. My face was

red. I bit my lip avoiding their eyes, but I felt their stares.

**ELI POV**

I stare at her perfect chest. I wanted to kiss her right then and there. I bit my tongue and tried to stay

put as I got turned on.

Her hair fell on to her shoulders covering her chest ever so slightly and I moaned. Apparently not quiet

enough. They both turned to stare at me. Clare's face wide eyed and shocked. How could she be

shocked when she had a chest like that? What guy wouldn't be turned on?

"ELI?" I turn to see Adam "You okay dude?"

I nod my head as I turn back to stare at Clare. It was Clare's turn. She sat up straighter and bit her

bottom lip in though. Why couldn't I be the one to bite that lip?

"I never… got turned on my staring at someone's chest." She turned at snickered at me

My eyebrows shot up. I slowly undid my shirt and took it off slowly. I snickered as Clare stared right at

my abs. I smirked. "Clare I thought you said you NEVER got turned on my staring at someone's chest?"

Her face rose up and looked at mine and she turned scarlet. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit" I heard Adam say ".Its 2:21. If the attendants see we have our light on or hear noise they'll come

check on us and find out Clare is here. "

We quietly turn the lights off as Clare puts her shirt on. I smile as I watch her dress. I was such a perv.

"So where do you want to sleep Clare?'

She frowns. "Wherever"

I shake my head "No way you're the guest you decide."

She bites her lip "You"

I snicker as we climb into bed.

She lies down on my right. I grin as I gently pull her close to my chest. "Comfy?" I ask

She nods and I feel her getting warmer.

"Don't be shy Clare" I whisper in her ear.

She shivers"I'm not"

"Then why don't you come closer to me Clare. Hug me back"

She smiles as she reaches out and grabs my torso pulling me closer.

I smile. Then my phone begins to vibrate. My phone doesn't vibrate unless it get a message. And the

only who has my number…is Jane.

"Eli?"

"Yes Clare?"I pray she doesn't hear the phone

"Why is there a hard lump in your pants?"

My face falls. Oh she was talking about that. I snicker "That is your entire fault Clare."

I slowly fall asleep thinking of blue eyes and ignoring the phone vibrating in the table next to me.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW=)**

**DRAMAS COMING JUST LIKE I PROMISED.**

**BUT NO WORRIES FANS IM ECLARE ALL THE WAY**

**REVIEW NOW=)**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note **

**WELL IM GETTING WRITTERS BLOCK SO I MAU NOT POST 4 A WHILE**

**BUT HOPEFULLY ITL GO AWAY SOON**

**BUT GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS TO CURE MY WRITES BLOCK**

**1 SHOULD I CHANGE jANE INTO bIANNCA**

**2 SHOULD KC AND CLARE GET BACK TOGETHER 4 MORE DRAMA**

**3 SHOULD THERE BE A KC AND ELI FIGHT**

**4 ANY CHARACTERS U GUYS WANT ME 2 ADD**

**5 PUT ADAMS TRANSGENDER PROBLEMS INTO STORY**

**6 ALLI AND DREW PROBLEMS**

**7 ANYTHING AT ALL YOU WANT TO READ TELL ME AND ILL ADD IT**

**HOPEFULLY ILL SEE YOU SOON=)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note **

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**WELL I WROYTE A NEW STORY ABOUT ELI AND CLARE SO THATS BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY**

**BUT NOW WORRIES THIS IS STILL MY #1 PRIORITY+)**

**clare pov**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I tossed around on the bed. I turned around and smacked right onto someone. My eyes flew open and I saw Eli.

I smiled to myself as I saw him fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and happy. His eyes were closed and even dreaming he had a smirk planted on his face. I gently and quietly pulled away but his arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened. I pulled again and ever so slightly Eli muttered "She's mine"

My eyes grew and my cheeks became pinker. Did he just say 'She's mine'? I smiled. I liked tht.

I gently untied his arm from my waist and silently walked to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. I looked different. My face was pinker and my eyes wider. My hair was in a tangled mess. I ran my hands threw trying to get all the knots out and then did my morning routine.

After my hair was washed, teeth cleaned, and face washed I got out and made my way back to bed. I carefully hoped in trying not to wake up Eli when I noticed his phone was vibrating. I looked at the screen. It was a message…from Jane!

I bit my lip. Would it be bad if I read the message? I hope not I thought as I grabbed the phone and pushed 'open'.

"When will I see you green eyes?"

"Where are you?"

"Why won't you answer."

"Come on I got a condom=)"

My face fell along with my heart. I put the phone back on the table. I got up and went back to the bathroom.

I changed back into last night's cloths and opened the door.

"Awake already blue eyes?"

I turned around and saw Eli sitting straight up. Looking at me with his messy bed hair and with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah" I mutter heading to the door that led outside

"Where you going in such a hurry? Don't you want to spend the morning with me?"

"No" I turn and look him dead in the eye "You should spend it with your girl friend"

His smirk disappeared and his brows furrowed "What are you talking about?"

I roll my eyes "Who do you think. Jane!"

His eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open as he jumps out of bed and runs toward me "How do you know about Jane?"

"Not by you" I growl

"Listen Clare" he grabs my arm as I turn to open the door "Jane WAS my girlfriend. Not anymore though."

"Does she know that?"

He bites his lip "Y-yeah" He avoids my eyes "I thought she did"

I throw my head back as I laugh with no humor "Don't talk to me ever talk to me again"

"Clare!" he screams as I open the door and walk out

"CLARE!" he shouts. He runs after me, only wearing his boxers. Kids turn and look at him as I walk back to my room.

**ELI POV**

Clare walks away and my heart breaks to millions of pieces. Kids stare at me. And I realize I'm only wearing boxers. I smirk as I try to hide my hurt "Take a picture it last longer morons!"

I head back to my room. Adam was wide awake looking up at me.

I lift my fist and smash it right on his face.

"What the hell man?"He shouts as blood pours out from his nose

"YOU TOLD CLARE ABOUT JANE!" I growl

He looks up at me "No I didn't" he insisted

I grabbed his shirt that fit him quite large and lift him off his feet.

He was dangling in the air "Eli NO!" he shouted and his shirt came off. I still had my hand wound tightly around his shirt when I look down and see…

"SHIT, ARE THOSE BOOBS?" I scream

Adam desperately tried to cover himself. "Are you a girl?" I yell backing away

He looks up at me, blood still on his nose "Yes Eli I am"

I stare at him or her in shock "I'm a FTM "he explains

I stare at him "So you're a girl "I conclude

He nods his head "But I'm a guy between the ears"

He lowers his head as he waits for my reaction. I snicker. Poor kid. I roll my eyes. "I domnt care you were born a girl. I'm cool with it."

"Really?" he asks "So were cool?"

I shake my head "Hell no you told Clare about Jane!"

"No I didn't" he protested "She saw your phone"

I go still

I race to the table and get my phone. Sure enough all the messages were read. I read them over. What did she see that pissed her off so much? Then I see the condom message

Oh shit

**CLARES POV**

I walk back to my room and open the door.

Alli was there standing over…

Jenna!

She was sobbing and her face was swollen and red. Her left eye was black and she looked like crap

"What happened!" I shout

"I taught this lying boyfriend stealing bitch a lesson" Ali shouted

I smack her arm as I rush to help Jenna

"Where were you Clare?"

I sigh "I spent the night with Eli and Adam"

Ali shrieked "You did what?"

I shake my head "Nothing"

"That's great Clare" Ali persisted as Jenna stared at me wide eyed

"No it isn't. I never want to see him again"

The girls turn and gawk at me "WHY?"

"It's none of your business Jenna" I bark as head to the bathroom to take a shower.

"What about K.c?" Ali ask

Jenna's face turned eager as she waited for my answer "Kind of obvious he rather be sleeping with her so why waste my time with trash?"

With that said I close the door on their shocked faces and head to the showers

I smash into someone

I look up and see it was a tall skinny girl with waist length hair, tan skin, and brown big eyes. "Sorry" I mutter

"You better be" she barks

"Excuse me"

"Apparently you're new here. So let me make this as easy as possible. I rule the school and no one messes with me."

"And you are…

"Jane. Jane Lewis" she begins to walk away

My mouth falls open. This couldn't be…Could it?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

She turns back to me and looks me up and down. She laughs with no humor "Why I'm with Eli Goldsworthy. EVERONE knows that."

Not everyone

REVIEW=)


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note **

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**SORRY THIS ONES SO SHORT. MY MOMS BOUT TO TAKE THE COMPUTER AWAY SO MY SIS CAN DO HER HW=p**

**BUT I PINKY PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL B LONGER**

**OH AND HATE 2 BE A REVIEW-AHOLIC BUT IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST 4O REVIEWS. I HAVE 35 RIGHT NOW**

**SO ONLY A COUPLE MORE LOVELYS. ENJOY AND REVIEW=)  
**

**ELI POV  
**

I walk inside the cafeteria. My eyes searching for her face. For her brown eyes. Finally I see her. She was sitting with several different guys. All laughing and flirting. The guys looked like they were in heaven. She was eating her soup. Her back was straight and rigid, her long brown hair falling in curls around her chest. As she flirted.

I walk to her. This was going to be hell.

"AHEM" I cough

They all turn and stare at me. More like glare. Creeps.

She looks up and smile sexily "Hey green eyes"

"Hey" I whisper

The guys are still there. Wow they cant take a hint.

"Leave morons!" I sneer

They all rise and all but run away. Again they don't deserve to be called humans. There an embarrassment to my species.

She frowns "What's wrong"

I sit across from her. I was afraid to look at her. At the brown eyes I was sure I was in love with at a time. But that time was over. "We need to talk"

She laughed "Since when do you want to talk Eli. You've always been interested in doing other thing with your lips…"

She places her hand on my shoulder. I sigh. She didn't understand "Jane I don't know how to say this but things are different since you left"

Her arm falls back quickly "What do you mean" her brow furrow together

I bite my lip "There's this girl and…well…I like her. A lot"

She laughs bitterly "oh Eli. Not this again. You ALWAYS say 'you met someone' and 'she's different this time' but it never is" she sighs leaning back on her chair "I thought you'd understand this time around"

"Understand what?'

Her chocolate brown eyes look up at me "That you were meant to be with me"

Wow this was not going good at all

"Don't you understand "she persisted "You always leave them after you got tired. After the game got old. And who do you come to Eli?" she points at her chest "TO ME!"

"But this time it's…

"Different" she finished for me. She shook her head "It's not. Nor will it ever be"

"It is!"

She smiled sadly "I already know what's going to happen Eli. You're going to be with her for 2 moths top. Then when the chase is over you break their hearts and you come back to me."

She was right. That's what happened every single time. After he dumps the girl he thought he loved he goes back to Jane. And they have…well sex.

"She's different. I can't explain it but she is"

She laughs without humor "And the lucky whore is…?"

"Clare"

Her brows furrow together. "Don't know her. Probably some trash from Degrassi" she then smiles evilly "And you better hope it stays like that Eli. Cause when I find her. I'll make sure to give her living hell"

She rises from her seat and sways over to me. Her hips swaying back and forth as she came and sat on my lap. I frown. When will she learn?

Her head come close to my ear "When you break her heart I'll be waiting. Il be waiting with open arms…" she bits my lower lip. I moan but not from pleasure but anger. She laughs "And open legs"

She hops off and leaves the cafeteria but not before turning and winking at me. I sigh.

I don't think she got the message

**CLARES POV**

Yep it's the same Jane.

I cant believe this. I saw them with my own eyes. She was sitting on his lap making out and he MOANED. DID YOU HEAR ME? HE MOANED! Can't believe he lied and said they were over. Cause they were so not over.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as i made my way to my dorm.

I hate my life. I just hate it!

No one wants e. NO ONE! Not K.c nor Eli. They all prefer Jenna or Jane. Can I blame them? I'm probably ugly and…

"Clare?"

I turn and see K.c standing there.

I wipe my tears away. And try to look strong "What do you want?"

He looks up at me "Can we talk"

"What do you think we're doing?'

He laughs lamely "Right. Well umm in private?"

I sigh as I open my room and walk inside followed by K.c

He shuts the door and turns to me "Clare I want you back"

I stare at him. "Are you serious?"

He nods his head "Jenna was a mistake. A HUGE mistake"

"And you think I'm going to take you back?" I ask

Tears were on his eyes "I hope"

I laugh "K.c you're an idiot if you thing I'm pathetic and desperate enough to take you back"

Tears begin to roll down his check. "Please Clare" he begs

I laugh again "Wow K.c I thought you were smart. I mean you're in the gifted class and all but clearly it's a mistake you're in there"

He shakes his head "I love you and I know you love me"

"No I don't. Not anymore"

"ANYMORE. Exactly. Feeling like those don't go away over night Clare. You still love me"

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"I was you're first kiss Clare. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It was just a kiss"

"He scoffs "You still love me Clare and I'll prove it"

He pins me to the wall. My back in pain from the impact. His lips come crashing into mine. I squirm but it's no use. He's too strong. I close my eyes and begin counting. Hoping this would be over soo. His toung licks my bottom lip and I want to puke.

3

4

5

Then I hear the door open. My eyes slowly open as K.c continues to make out with me.

It was Eli!

His face was in clear shock. His eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Then it goes from shock to rage. He eyes tightened and his face turns red from anger.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER"

**REMEMBER 2 REVIEW OR NO UPDATE**=)


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note **

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**sorry i havent updated. dont blame me blame my history and chem teachers.**

**well anyways the chapter has a bit cussing oh and little teeny bit of..**

**well you just have to read**

**oh and im not going to update intill i get 55 review i have 48 right now**

**so review  
**

**ELI POV**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" I scream

K.c spins around his mouth was hanging open and lipstick was smeared on his lips. His face was red and he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But when he sees it's my face his face hardens and takes a hard edge. "What the fuck do YOU want Eli?"

My hands tremble and I clench my jaw "For you to get the hell away from !"

Clare stands back. Her eyes wide and face pale. She looked terrified.

K.c growls at me "Don't tell me what to do with MY girlfriend!"

"Last time I checked you were fucking Jenna dumbass"

I bend my legs slightly and raise my arms up, my hands clenched into fist. K.c mimics my position. While Clare backed up into the wall.

K.c snickers "Jenna was a mistake and Clare knows that and she forgave me"

My blood begins to boil and I swear to God I wanted to rip his fucking ugly ass head off his neck.

"Wait a minute" I hear a soft voice speak

My eyes move to Clare but my body and fists were still facing K.c.

"K.c...Get out"

K.c spins around and stares at her incredulously. "What?" he asks as his eyebrows pull together in confusion

I snicker "You heard the lady. Get your ugly fat ass out of her room"

k.c glares at me. He mouth was twitching and his nostrils flaring. I smirk at him and with my hand wave at him to come over. He runs toward me. He fist aim at my face. I dodge it and smirk. He legs rises and his leg tries to kick me. I jump over.

I smirk "That all you got Beiber?" I ask

He looks up at me and tries to punch me again. This time he doesn't miss and hits me square in the jaw. He laughs "Thought you loved death emo boy" I punch him in the chin and then hit him in the nards (degrassi fans should know what nards are lol)

He moans and then falls to the floor. I smirk as I scramble to get up. I laugh at his face. Wow he's such a...what's the word...aaahh yes PUSSY!

"Oh my gosh" I turn and see Clare. She was pale and clearly scared. Her mouth was over her mouth as she eyed K.c. Fuck.

"K.c are you alright?" she asks as she nervously stood over him.

He moans in response and her arms flutter around as she thought about a way to help. I roll my eyes. K.c stumbles as he begins to get up. He was still in pain and tears were in his eyes. I shake my head. Wow he was pathetic.

"I'm fine Clare"

She sighs in relief "Then you should go" she mutters looking down, avoiding his yes.

He looks at her. More like glares. "Are you fucking serious Clare?" he ask

She nods her head "Get out K.c. we are over."

He shakes his head "No were NOT" he stares at us before he leaves and slams the door behind

I smirk and roll my yes. Then Clare turns and looks at me and my heart stops.

**Adams POV**

Fuck. Can't believe my period came. During school. This is not good. Not good. Why couldn't it come at home? Or during break? Why now?

I rush to the locker room and take out the container with tampons. I struggle at first but soon enough I'm all done. I open the stall and rush to get out.

"Hey your Adam right?"

I turn to see a brunette. It was that Jane chick. Ugghh I don't like her. I nod my head and turn to leave but she grabs my elbow. "Don't leave. Your friends with Eli right?" she ask looking up at me

I nod my head. What does she want?

She smiles at my answer "That's good. Really good. I was wondering maybe you could set us up." She bites her lip as she waits for my answer

My eyes widen "W-What?" I stutter.

She rolls her eyes "Get me and him together silly"

I laugh nervously "I don't think that's a good idea. You see if he like you he wou..

She cuts me off "I'm not asking dumbass. I'm making you. Cause if you don't you'll regret it"

I pull my arm away. This chick was crazy "No I won't"

She laughs bitterly "Very well then. Guess I'll just tell the whole school you're an FTM"

My heart stops. My hands go numb and my legs shake "What did you say?"

She turns back "My daddy owns the school. It wasn't that hard to find out honey. Found out on the first day. They were all laughing at you"

I stare at her. My mouth hanged open. She walks back to me and pull my shirt down intill our eyes are on the same level. "Set me and Eli up or else the whole school knows you have a vagina" she laughs, letting my shirt go. She turns and walks off.

Leaving me alone

**Clares POV**

I turn around and stare at Eli. He was smirking and shaking his head, as he watched the door that K.c slammed.

"Eli you too"

He abruptly turns and stares at me "What?"

"You should leave too" I state

"What did I do?"

I shake my head. What the hell was wrong with this guy? "Shee I don't know maybe you have a girlfriend"

"I told you we broke up" he insisted

Now I was getting pissed "Oh shut up Eli. Don't lie to me. I know you guys didn't break up. Its one thing to flirt with other girls but don't lie. You two sure looked like a couple when she was on your lap and biting your lip off while you just sat back and moaned"

He blinked a few times. "Y-you saw that?" he stuttered

I roll my "Yes Eli I saw it"

He looked like he was lost for words. "It's now what it seemed"

I laugh without humor "Oh really Eli?" I shake my head laughing "Then what was it? A school project? Oh I know it was an assignment for English about Romeo and Juliet"

He shakes his head "I told her. She just didn't understand it"

"Whatever Eli I'm done and so are you. Get out" I nod my head towards the door.

"Did you love the kiss K.c gave you?"

I turn and glare "The kiss meant nothing"

He laughs slightly "K.c's kiss meant nothing"

"A kiss means nothing."

He smirks.

He then goes and slams me against the wall. I gasp "What are you…

He cuts me off as his lip crash to min. my eyes were wide. He growls as I squirm. Then his tongue pokes out and licks my lip. I gasp. But I'm just human. I gave into the lust and opened my mouth willingly to him. His tongue surveys the inside of my mouth. Licking every place. I moan as his hands group my sides.

But I need air and pulled away. Gasping as his mouth traveled to my neck and bit me. Bite me hard. I moaned at the pain. He licked the area only to bite it again and again as I tugged at his hair.

He then goes back up and kisses my mouth harshly. I open my mouth and my tongue and his fight for dominance as my legs wrap around his waist.

Then he pulls away. I gasp heavily as I lean against the wall and watch him back away.

He drags his body to the door. He reaches for the knob and turns around "It was just a kiss it meant nothing" he smirked. He opens the door and leaves.

I stare after him. Fuck. That meant something.

**remember to review or no update=)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note **

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**sorry i haven't updated. writers block...fine iv been lazy**

**tell me what you think=)  
**

**clares pov**

It's been a day since I kissed Eli. Hell who am I kidding? It's been a day since I MADE OUT with Eli. And

you know what? I can't stop thinking about it. It's ALL I think about. When I went to sleep I dreamed

about it. Who dreams about a kiss! Oh that's right. Crazy perverted sick minded people dream about a

make out session. I am such a per…

"Clare" I turn and see Alli running toward

"Hey Alli. What's up?" I ask as she breathes heavily

She rolls her eyes "I've been calling you for two minutes. Why didn't you hear me?" My mouth opens as

I search for words. I can feel my face turning red.

Alli grins evilly "Thinking about Eli aren't we Clare?"

I sigh. "Pretty much" I lower my head in shame

She laughs "Clare it's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone has dirty thoughts about other people"

My mouth falls open. She said that a tat bit loud and people were now staring. All's eyes widen as she

notices her mistake and giggles nervously "Not perverted thoughts people. Just wet dreams and what

not"

My face was turning scarlet. "Alli!" I hiss as I pull her arm and all but run away.

"Alli your so loud!" I holler once were in the clearing

"Sorry Clare bear. But I was right. It's perfectly normal to have wet dreams and…

"Alli!" I cut her off "I'm not having wet dreams about Eli."

She rolls her eyes "Whatever you say Clare bear."

We begin to walk toward our English class in silence

"I bet Eli had a dirty dream about a certain someone" Alli sang as she nudged my stomach.

I sigh "Probably about his girlfriend." My eyes begin to sting as a realization occurs to me "He would

never have a wet dream about me"

**ELI POV**

Oh my Gosh. I've been having wet dreams about Clare like presents on Christmas. I mean yesterday

Adam woke me up three times! Three times! He kept complaining I was making noises. By noises he

means… well you should know what I mean. I sigh, leaning against my locker. If only my dream was true.

If only me and Clare actually did the…naughty naughty. I smirk evilly at the thought.

"Yo Eli" I snap back to reality to see Adam running toward me.

I smirk "Where's the fire Adam?"

He scrunches his eyebrows together "What fire?"

I roll my eyes "Never mind Adam. What's up?"

"I umm saw that Jane chick."

I frown "And?"

He rubs the back of his neck nervously "She's kind of hot"

I laugh "That's nice to know dude"

I slam my locker shut and begin to walk to class, Adam trailing behind me.

**Adam POV**

I keep pace with him as we walk to class

"Did you know her dad is the principal here?" I ask

He throws his head back and laughs "Oh you mean 'daddy'." He laughs again "Yeah I know."

I bite my lip "I Think you should get back together with her"

**ELI POV**

I stop walking and turn to him "What?"

Adam rubs his arm as he avoids my eyes "Well she's hot. And she has a rocking body"

I continue to stare at him. What the hell was wrong with him? "Don't care that's she's hot. She fucking

hideous on the inside. I swear if she was as pretty on the outside as she was on the inside, she would

make the school explode, blind everyone, burn puppies, and …

"She's hotter than Clare" he mutters

My blood boils and my hands turn to fist. I grab him by the collar and slam him to the lockers "If you

EVER talk about her like that I will fucking kill you" I sneer. I drop him and walk inside the class, ignoring

people's stares.

**IN CLASS CLARE'S POV**

Eli walks in as the bell rung.

I sigh as the chair creeks as he pulls it out and slouches in. only 47 minutes. 47 minutes with Eli. 47

minutes of rejecting the temptation to kiss him. Avoiding the temptation to bite him. Avoiding the

temptation jump him. Whoa, did I just say jump him? It is now official. I am now a pervert.

I see Eli lean toward me on the corner of my eye "Dreamt about you last night blue eyes." I felt his

breath on my neck and I stiffened

"Y-you did?" I breathe out

He chuckles darkly. "Of course I did. How could I not after out kiss"

"What was it about?" I bite my lip as I waited for his answer

"It's not really school appropriate for me to share." My face begins to burn "But if you stop by tonight, ill

be delighted to show you"

I gulp loudly and he laughs quietly. I turn my head and see his face. He smirks when I turn red "What do

you say blue eyes?"

I don't know what I did it. So don't ask me why. Because I already told you why. I was now a pervert.

I smile and nod my head. "Okay"

His eyes widen "Really?"

I laugh and lean forward so I can whisper in his ear. "If you show me what your dream was about, I'll

show you what mine was about." I whisper seductively

I pull away as the teacher walks in.

**44 minutes later**

Eli hands me a note as he walks out the door. He turns and winks at me before leaving my sight.

I open the note with shaky hands

_Meet me tonight my room_

_At 700_

_Adam won't be there;)_

_See you there blue eyes_

Can't wait in till tonight.

**ooh next chapter things will get steamy;)**

**i may get lazy but if your reviews are my cure**

**so review or its a good chance i may not update**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note **

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**sorry i haven't updated. BUT IVE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS SAYING THAT THEY DON'T LIKE THE STORY AND I MADE ELI AND CLARE TOO DIFFERENT AND THAT MY STORY WAS BAD SO I THOUGHT ABOUT CANCELLING IT=/**

**SORRY GUYS BUT I'M LOOSING INSPIRATION ESPECIALLY HOW IN DEGRASSI ELI AND CLARE ARE BOUT TO BREAK UP=/  
**

**clares pov**

I bite my lip. I was laying on my bed thinking about the one and only Eli. I sigh. It's almost 6:40. Only 20

more minutes' before I have to meet him at his room. That is if I was still going.

I sit up on my bed and walk up to my dresser. I open the thick wooden door and peer inside. Now what

can I wear if I was actually going? I skim my hands as my fingers gently touch the fabric of my clothes. I

pull out a white shirt with pink floral designs and sleeves that fall right up to my elbows. The shirt falls

off slightly from my right side, revealing my porcelain white shoulder. I grab my tight black skinny jeans

and dress myself. This is what I would wear if I was going…which I'm not!

I examine myself in the mirror and smile in satisfaction. I grab my black purse and head out the door. I'm just going for a walk. I'm NOT going to Eli's room. No sir not me. I make my way out the building and

head off.

**5 minutes later**

I knock on the door as my heart pounds against my chest. Whoa when did I get here? I was just going for

a walk I swear!

The door creeks open…

**ADAM POV**

I stand outside my door. Can't believe what happened today with Eli. I was so stupid. Of course Eli hit

me. Hell I would've hit me. I'm the biggest idiot on earth.

"Hey Gracie"

I spin around to face the brown eyed demon. "Don't call me that. My name is Adam" I hiss

She chuckles darkly "Yet you turned didn't you?"

I narrow my eyes "What do you want Jane?"

I watch her as she rolled her eyes "What do you think dumbass?"

"I tried" I bite my lip.

She crosses her arms over her chest "You tried?" she shakes her head "I do not like where this is going"

My hands begin to sweat "I tried but I don't think I can do it"

Her eyes turn to slits "You think?"

I take a step back "He really likes Clare" I explained

She scoffs "Oh please, who in their right mind would prefer that over this" she points at her body as she

grins

"Y-you've seen her?"

"If I did she wouldn't be alive right now Einstein" her head turns and glares at a happy couple sucking

each other's faces a few feet away.

I swallow "I can't help you Jane"

Her head snaps back to me. She begins to walk forward as I step back. I all but want to die when my

back hits a cold hard wall. She smirks as I realize I'm trapped. "We'll just see about that"

**CLARE'S POV**

_The door creeks open…_

Eli stands there with a black shirt and black skinny jeans (pretty sure they're the ones I'm wearing). He

looked decent…hell he looked HOT! He smirked as I blush.

"My oh my well come in Miss Edwards" he stands to the side, his hand stretched out offering entrance

to his dorm as I hesitantly walk in "Make yourself at home Clare"

I smile, laying my purse on the bed. I turn around and face him "Hello Eli"

He raises his eyebrow "Hello Clare" he shuts the door close

I look down at my feet, unsure on what to say.

"Nervous?" he whispers

My face begins to turn red as I realize just how close he is. His mouth was inches from my neck.

INCHES!

"Umm, umm what?" I stutter as he steps closer and closer.

"Do I make you nervous Clare" he clarifies as his lips come into contact with my neck.

I swallow hard and he smirks against my neck "N-no"

His tongue peers out and gently licks the middle of my neck "Oh really?"

My face was burning!

"Then me doing this wouldn't make you uncomfortable?" he gently begins sucking on my flesh. I gasp

loudly at the hotness and wetness from tongue.

I stiffen as he leans in closer and closer until were all but falling back. His hands reach up and grab my

shoulders hardly, using them to keep himself steady as his upper body leans over mine. His hands add

pressure to my shoulders as we both softly fall to the floor.

His mouth begins to trail kisses down. I close my eyes as his mouth opens and his teeth sink into my

flesh. He gently sucks on the skin and his teeth bite down. I gasp loudly and he smirks. His face goes up

and comes face to face with mine. "Like that Saint Clare?" my breath comes out harder and he smirks

bringing his mouth back down and he bites twice as hard. I moan and he doesn't stop but bites down

harder and harder.

My hands fly up and grasp his black locks. As his legs move up and straddle me. my back hits the floor

hard but the pain is the least of my worries. His mouth leaves my neck and I whine. He grins down at me

as he raises an eyebrow. His head goes to my ear "Don't worry Clare were nowhere near done" he

whispers huskily and I shiver.

He hips begin to thrust against mine and my mouth falls open. His eyes turn half lidded as his hips begin

a steady rhythm against mine. I throw my head back and moan. My hands reach up to the hard lump in

his pants and I…

The door slams open. My head snaps to the side. And Adam and Jane walk in.

Eli stops moving his hips as his yes goes to the intruders. Adam stands there wide eyed and mouth open.

Jane's face was twisted with revolt and disgust.

Then her eyes narrow and her face turns beat red "WHAT THE HELL BITCH? WHAT YOU DOING FUCKING

MAN?"

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT GUYS=/**

**IM JUST LOOSING THE STORY  
**

**BUT DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**Hey guys just wanted to clear some things out. First of all i never intended to cancel my story. Well I did but when i updated the last chapter i had already agreed against it. Nonetheless thank you all for your support. i love you all**

**Second i want to dedicate this chapter to Justme for giving me my 100 review. Hope you like it=) and this also goes to all of the rest who reviewed. All 101! Hope you all love it. You guys make my day.**

**And last i really like this story called****Misery Buisness. It's a great story who isn't getting e**nough** credit and hits as it deserves. Check it out. You won't regret I promise. Imavampychick is a GREAT writer and she deserves to be recognized. Support her guys and an extra chapter will be added to my story=)**

**her story is one of my favorites so just look for it on my profile  
**

**CLARES POV**

My head turned and I stared at Jane. She looked horrifying. Her nose was slightly flaring and her teeth were clenched. I bit my lip as I felt the blood leave my face and I knew I turned pale. I swallowed loudly as my eyes frantically searched Eli's for help. But he looked just as I lost as me.

I pushed Eli off me and tried to get off the floor "I have to-go" I stuttered

"The hell you do Bitch" Jane roared and I flinched.

Eli scrambled to get up "Don't talk to her like that Jane"

Her head snapped to him "Shut the fuck up Eli! How could you do this to me? To us?" tears started to swell in her eyes. She clenched her chest and looked at Eli waiting for him to answer. I watched Eli as my breath stopped in my throat for his answer

His jaw squared "There is no us"

It looked as if he just slapped her "You don't mean it" she said but it looked as if she was convincing herself more than Eli.

"Yes I do" he said calmly. Oblivious to the dangerous looking teen screaming feet from his face.

Jane's face crumpled. She looked in real pain and bit her lip to stop the tears. I wonder if they could hear my heart pick up speed as it thumped loudly against my chest. Sweat covered my hands; my legs lost feeling as my breath came out in rasp.

Jane's soon remembered my presence; her head snapped in my direction and my mouth opened as I backed away, into the wall.

Eli put a hand on my shoulder and dragged me to his side. I buried my face in his chest. My arms hugged his waist and his hand patted my back soothingly.

"You little bitch" she sneered. I flinched against Eli's chest. His arm tightened around me.

"You fucking steal my man and then fuck him in the same floor we were fucking days ago"

I stiffened. Days?

"I fucked him before you bitch. Remember that!"

"That's enough Jane" Eli warned

Jane laughed without humor "You're wrong Eli. It's far from the end. Why it's only the beginning"

I shuddered. What did she mean?

She backed away from us. An evil grin plastered on her face. She turned and brushed Adam's shoulder before slamming the door.

It was quiet as our hearts returned to normal. I bit my lip, unwrapping my arms from Eli I went and sat at the edge of the bed.

I heard Eli sigh. He made his way to me. I closed my eyes and laid against Eli. His hands rubbed my back as my heart thumped against my chest.

"What just happened?" Adam muttered breaking the silence

Eli turned to him "The monster called Jane is having PMS" he joked

I wanted to smack him. This was no time for joking.

Adam seemed to agree, he glared at Eli "It's not funny" he hissed

Eli just shrugged "She'll get over it. Trust me I know her"

My face turned red "I can tell" my head rose as I looked at him accusingly.

His face turned around as his eyes saddened. "That was a long time ago."

My heart began beating faster "So it wasn't days ago that you…" I let my sentence drift, knowing he got what I meant. His hand reached down and gently stoked my cheek. I laid my head against it as I waited for his answer.

"No" His green eyes serious as they meant mine

I felt my heart fly at that single word. A smile crept to my face. Eli's finger lifted my chin; my cheeks were in flames as he led me off the bed and into his arms. He smirked as I shuddered and his lips crashed into mine.

My hands snaked up and wrapped against his neck. I bought his neck closer to me as I thrust my tongue to his lips.

"Ahem" we broke the kiss to see Adam standing there looking…green?

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to go barf."

I pressed my lips together to stop from laughing, but Eli sure didn't.

"HAHA Your face is...is...is...GREEN!" he managed to say between laughs.

Adam just glared at us "You give me the runs" he choked out with disgust

That did it for me. I burst into a laughing rage. I crumpled to the floor as I laughed my head off.

5 mins later

Once we both recovered for our laughing problem we sat on the floor. Eli's arm was around my shoulder, my hand tracing random patterns on his leg; my head against his with his lips against my neck.

…Adam was just there. Pretending to puke. Or maybe he wasn't? Now that I think about it, no one can pretend to turn green.

"You guys" Adam started. We both turned to look at him. "Jane is going to get revenge"

Eli laughed "She'll try, but she's got nothing on us "he turned and smirked at me before planting a kiss on my lips.

"You guys!" Adam barked. We broke apart and looked at his guiltily.

"Sorry" we muttered; both are cheeks red

Adam sighed "She's got nothing on you guys…but on me..,"

My eyes snapped to him. Oh no. "Adam she doesn't know you're….

Adam swallowed hard before locking eyes with me. he nodded

"Oh no" I muttered

Eli stiffened next to me. "What EXACTLY does she have?"

Adam looked away "She knows...She… She knows I'm an ftm" he finished

"WHAT!" I screamed

Adam looked at me guiltily.

"Guess I forgot to tell you" he shrugged and smiles sadly at me. And I couldn't be mad. I mean it must been hard to tell people secrets like that. You never know how they will react. I turned at looked at Eli. He smiled at me and shrugged

"You knew?"

He nodded.

Bastard.

I scowled at him as I pretended not to care. Then I turn to Adam and smile reassuringly. "I don't care you were born a girl."

He smiles and hugs me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and I feel a teardrop fall on my shoulder. "Thanks" he whispers.

"Ahem" Eli coughs. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous you're hugging my girl" he ask. And I smile. My girl? Is it wrong I like the sound of that? He winks at me as my face turns red.

Then my smile fades "What are we going to do about Jane?"

Adam's eyes turn sad as he realizes our problem. "Guess I'll have to tell…

Eli laughs "No you don't." he smirks evilly "I have a plan"

**OMg whats his plan. well i can tell you its kind of dirty and wron...**

**oops i said too much=) intill next time and remember to check out Misery Business by Imavampychick**

**if you do that ill update by thursday if not probally by ummm...monday?**

**i have a lot of homework that's why but if you check it out ill push that aside=D (just don't tell my mom)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY BIT LIKE I SAID BEFORE. THIS WILL BE MY 1 PRIORITY.**

**oh and in this chapter NOTHING is what it seems like  
**

**NOT IN ANYONE'S POV  
**

"So we all got the plan?" Eli asked as he eyed all three teens

Clare and Adam nodded their heads and grinned. "And were all okay with it?" he asked again as he eyed Clare

Clare bit her lip and nodded after a second of thought. Eli grinned. "Excellent. Plan Bring down the Bitch is ago"

**LATER ON**

Eli was walking Clare to her dorm. It was silent as both their minds drifted. It was a pleasant night. The wind was cool but not cold and plenty of people were outside enjoying the night before they had to go to bed and wake up for school. Eli looked at Clare and smiled. He loved the way she walked. She walked slightly swaying her hips and her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked beautiful he thought.

Clare felt eyes on her and turned to Eli. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she realized his eyes were on her. She immediately lowered her head in embarrassment and Eli smirked.

"Do I make you shy Clare?" he asked

Clare bit her lip and shook her head "No"

Eli raised his eyebrows. He stopped walking and lifted her chin with his finger "Don't lie" he whispered

Clare looked up and stared at his green eyes curiously. '_How_ _could this guy like me?'_ she thought.

Eli smiled as he saw her cheeks turn rosy pink '_How could I make this girl nervous when she's so beautiful and I'm so not_' he wondered to himself.

Clare's breath came out in rasps as Eli continued to stare at her. She could feel her cheeks turn pinker every minute but could do nothing to stop it. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and control her heart rate. It was easier to talk to him if she did not see his amazing face.

"Why are you staring at me Eli?" she asked

Eli smirked when he noticed how nervous she was. _Cute_ he thought to himself. He smiled as he leaned down his head to her ears. "Can't believe how beautiful you are blue eyes" he whispered

Clare felt her heart beat against her chest rapidly. Her breathing was coming out faster as she processed the words. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into green emeralds. "You really think so?" she whispered.

Eli couldn't believe why she would ask that. Of course she was beautiful. How could she think otherwise? He stared back at her in wonder "I don't think I know" he whispered back to her

Clare felt tears in her eyes. Not once did K.c ever tell her she was beautiful. And he never made her feel like she was either. He made her feel like she was one girl in million. Yet this guy she met a week ago made her feel like she amazing. What did I do to get this extraordinary guy? She wondered

She smiled at him. "Thanks Eli" she said

Eli slowly brought his head to hers. Their foreheads touched together. "Don't mention it Blue eyes" he whispered to her before his lips crashed to hers.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she brought his head closer to her. His hands grabbed her waist harshly and he tightened his grip never wanting to let go. His tongue licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She gasped at the contact and he got the opportunity to thrust his tongue in. his tongue traced every inch of the inside of her mouth as his hands began to grope her. She felt his hands begin to reach up and feel her chest.

"St-stop" she muttered

Eli immediately stopped and stared at her curiously "What?" he asked

She felt embarrassed as she looked at him. "I-I don't want to…have sex Eli" she muttered

Eli laughed "Of course not Clare. I'm not going to jump you in public" he laughed again

Clare bit her lip as he laughed "No Eli. I don't want to have sex... ever. Only when I get married" she explained

Eli's laughter died down as he heard her. His eyes on her face.

"Are you okay with that Eli?" she asked nervously

**NEXT DAY**

Clare walked into the cafeteria in the morning. Her eyes scanned the room as she searched for her. Her eyes landed on at table where Jane sat quietly drinking coffee from a brown mug.

Clare walked over to her as her heart picked up speed. _You can do this_ she thought. She stopped a seat away from her. She stood over an empty chair that was facing her.

Jane looked up at smirked when she noticed it was Clare "Can help you slut?"

Clare looked down at her as she felt the tears form in her eyes. "Just wanted to tell you something" she muttered

Jane raised an eyebrow "And that is?"

Clare stared at her face as she felt the tears pour from her eyes "He dumped me." she choked out

Jane's mouth fell open at the words "What?" she asked

"He dumped me. Eli dumped me because…" she stopped as she began crying. Her hands covered her face. "Because I didn't want to have sex" she finished

Jane was dumbfounded as she eyed the crying girl. "Told you he would" she laughed. She rose from her seat and walked over to her. Her hand patted her back softly "I'm the only girl he wants honey. Sorry but" she shrugged "he'll never want you like me"

And with that she left the cafeteria and Clare crying exiting the room.

**ELI'S Dorm**

A knock erupted the quiet. Eli stood and walked over all ready knowing who it was. He opened the door and sure enough it was Jane

"Knew it was you Jane" he smirked

Jane smiled up at him "Bout time you dumped the prude"

Eli laughed "Nice to see you too" he said sarcastically

She walked inside "Sorry but I was getting impatient"

Eli closed the door and plopped on the bed. "Why?" he asked

Jane went and sat next to him. "Well this time it looked like you actually like the girl." She shrugged "In the back of my head I knew you didn't but the way you looked at her…" she sighed "I knew I was just being paranoid"

Eli laughed and sat on his knees. "I was just going through another phase" he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear "But you know I always come back to you" he whispered

Jane smiled as she reached up and began closing the gap between them

But Eli pulled back at the last second "Were not going to have sex." He said.

Jane stared at him in confusion. "Why not"

Eli shrugged "Not really in the mood."

Jane scrunched her eyebrows together "Not much fun then" she muttered

Eli laughed "I know how to make it fun" he reached to the table next to him and grabbed a camera. He threw at her and she swiftly caught in her hands. "Let's take some exotic pictures" he smirked

Jane laughed "Of you?"

Eli shook his head and walked to her "of you so I can have something to remember you by every day"

Jane smiled "okay"

And slowly she stripped off her cloths

**now befor you kill me i just want to say this chapter is nothing what it seems like**

**NOTHING!**

**and with that said ill leave it to you guys to stay up and think all night about the mystery surprise next chapter**

**there is a BIG surprise next chapter  
**

**Soooo review cause the next chapter is BIG!**

**Laters=)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note**

**You guys make my day but first to say 2 things**

**1) All of you who said Eli and Clare did not break up are wrong.**

**2) Probably my last chapter for the story. But if I get enough reviews ill make an epilogue. **

**WARNING: MAJOR DRAMA AHEAD**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**ELI POV  
**

"Why would you break up with Clare?" Adam hollered

I rolled my eyes "Told you why. We wanted different things"

Adam scoffed "Translation; she didn't want to have sex"

I pulled to a stop and glared at him "None of your business"

I started to walk faster, trying to ditch him. He raced behind me not letting me go that easy "Your such a fucking asshole Eli" he sneered "You have NO respect for women"

I bit my lip "Oh I know" I smirked I turned and saw Jane walking behind us "Now shut the fuck up Jane's here" I whispered

Adam rolled his eyes Jane walked and slapped my butt playfully. Adam pretended to hurl. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder "Now I'm going to walk my lady to lunch" I smirked

Adam glared at me before flipping me off and walking off.

Later on

Jane was sitting on my lap; with my arms wrapped around her waist. She was smiling seductively while my mouth grazed her flawless neck.

"Ahem" someone coughed. I frowned as I turned and stared at the ass that was ruining my moment. It was Clare.

_Fuck._

"What do you want whore?" Jane growled

Clare frowned at the word, she never liked cussing. "Eli" her eyes turned and stared at mine expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

She sighed as her arms fidgeted from shyness "Can I talk to you after school…please?" she asked

Jane stared at me while I thought it over. I shrugged "Fine Clare but were NOT getting back together."

Her eyes saddened. She swallowed hard and nodded. "I know" She walked off.

I turned back to Jane "So where were we?" I smirked

She smiled as her lips crashed into mine.

**LATER ON**

"So can I go with you when you reject Clare?" Jane fake pouted as I walked her to class

I smiled "Who said I was going to reject her?" I asked. She frowned and smacked my arm and I laughed "Okay Brown eyes"

She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss my check. "See you then" she whispered before she entered the class.

I smiled as I pulled off my phone

_MEET ME AT THE GYM SO WE CAN GO AND LAUGH AT CLARE'S PATHETICNESS 2GETHER BROWN EYES ;) _

I pushed sent and walked off smirking.

**3rd person pov**

Jane smiled wickedly as she walked to the gym. _This will be fun_ she thought to herself.

She pushed the doors open and walked in. The room was pitch black, with no one in sight. _How odd_ she thought. She slowly walked down towards the stage. Suddenly the lights turned on and lights blazed down. She jumped back at the sudden outburst. A dark figure walked to the center, towards the lights.

"Hello Brown eyes" a voice called out

She squinted as she tried to make out the figure "Eli?"

The figure chuckled darkly "The one and only" he was now under the spotlight. His hands were folded behind his back and he smirked down at Jane's confused face.

"What's going on Eli?" she asked

_Oh this is going to be fun_. Eli thought. "Oh Jane. Remember last night?"

She scoffed "How could I forget? It was amazing." She smiled seductively. "Is this why we're here? We're going to have more fun?" she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she walked towards him

Eli rolled his eyes "Not with you"

Jane stopped dead in her tracks "What?" she asked coldly

Eli's smile grew as a dark figure walked next to Eli and stood next to him under the spotlight. It was Clare. She was smiling hugely as she wrapped her arms over his neck and his arms grabbed her waist; pulling her body closer to his. She bit her lip as she eyed Jane. "You were WAY off bitch" she laughed as she pulled Eli to her and crashed her lips over his.

Jane stood there. Staring at the love of her life make out with Clare Edwards.

They pulled away and looked at Jane. Her shocked face turned to anger as she realized they were enjoying her face. Her pain. "What the fuck bitch" she screamed

Clare began to laugh gently and Jane lost it. She sprinted towards the stage, her hands outstretched, ready to claw Clare's face, but she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her and pulling her to a stop inches away from Clare.

Jane squirmed under the grasp "Let me go"

"Don't think so" Adam muttered

Jane pulled away from his grip and glared at him "Your e going to regret this Gracie" she growled

Eli laughed again and Jane's head snapped to him "No he isn't"

"Oh really?" she asked

Eli nodded his head as he reached down and took out papers from his pocket. He crumpled them out and showed them to Jane

_Oh fuck_ she thought

**ELI POV**

I wanted to laugh so badly as I watched Jane's face. It was to die for. She looked pale and broken and in pain. Wow this was priceless

"Go ahead and show everyone. People will just think I'm hot" she laughed. But I could sense the fakeness in her laugh. The nervousness. The fear.

"Oh really?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow

She nodded her head "The school thinks I'm hot"

I smiled at that "Who said anything about the school. I was thinking more along the lines of you're _daddy_." I smirked

Her face went pale. Her mouth fell open as her eyes widened. She swallowed hard and I raised an eyebrow. "Let's make a compromise"

She scowled as she nodded. "Good" I muttered

"First" I stated "You will NEVER blackmail Adam again. EVER. Or daddy will see these." I held out the pictures and she nodded. "Second you will NEVER insult Clare again" I narrowed my eyes at her "Cause she's fucking prettier, better, and classier than you'll ever be." I walked up to her and lowered my face to hers "And I love her" I whispered

I could see that really hurt her. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and slowly nodded her head. Tears began to sell in her bloodshot eyes as her lip trembled. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she held back tears.

I walked back "And lastly, you will never come near us again."

She sighed as she turned off and walked away. Walked away from our lives

**THAT NIGHT**

We were sitting on the floor laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Adam chocked out

Clare nodded "I swear she was whiter than a ghost"

Adam sighed as he stood up "I'm going to head out guys"

I scrunched my eyebrows together "Why?"

Adam smiled sadly "You're going to hate me for this but…I'm going to tell everyone I'm an FTM"

I gawked at him as Clare chocked on her drink "Why?" she asked

He sighed "It's nothing to be embarrassed about and I want people to know and accept me. Those who still are my friends after I tell them are true friends. Those who aren't…well I'm glad to get rid of them" he smiled as he opened the door "Wanted to do this on my own count. Not because Jane was blackmailing me. And I'm ready. Ready to burry Gracie"

We smiled at our friend as he closed the door.

I smirked as I crawled over to Clare

"Hey blue eyes" I whispered

She blushed "Hey"

I pulled her on my lap and she wrapped her arms across my neck while I pulled her waist to me. she smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder and I placed my chin on her head.

"I love you Clare"

"Promise?" she whispered

I chuckled "Yes Clare I promise"

"More than Jane?"

"Jane could never compare to you blue eyes"

She smiled at my response "I love you too Eli"

I pulled her chin to my face and our lip crashed together.

**Tricked you didn't I? Yes Eli and Clare did not break up. It was all part of their plan and it pains me to say this but this is the last chapter. Unless I make an epilogue if I get enough reviews telling me to. **


	18. Epilogue

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**So this is the final chapter for my FIRST fan fiction. Tear =(. I swear I am so emotional right now. Just wanted to say thanks to all my readers who have been with me from the start. You guys got me started and motivated me to write. I love you all**

**And without further ado…**

**ELI POV  
**

"Why don't you come over?" Clare asked me. "Unless you're busy"

I bit my lower lip and stared down at my stack of homework lying on my desk. I had 5 essays due tomorrow and each counted for 63% of my grade. "Of course I'm not busy." It's not like I NEED to pass high school.

"Good" she squealed "I'll see you here" she hung up the phone.

I went to my closet and I picked a black shirt with my ripped washed out skinny jeans. I quickly changed and headed out the door.

I walked down the stairs of the male dorms and headed to the other side, to the girl's dorm. I saw a couple making out on a bench and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Easy there Adam, don't suck all of Fiona's face off" I teased

Fiona pulled away blushing so red she could've passed off as a tomato.

"Eli do you HAVE to be such a pain in the ass" Adam whined

I nodded my head "Pretty much, yeah"

He rolled his eyes "I never say anything when you and Clare are jerking off in MY bed"

I laughed at the memory "One time only"

Adam rolled his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned" he muttered

I held back my laughter. He was so right.

"Well I'll see you two lovebirds later. I'm on my way to see Clare."

Fiona nodded her head "I see now. Well remember to be safe" she pointed a finger to me as she held back her laughter.

I rolled my eyes "I'll try to remember that"

"We are dead serious Eli" she called out behind me.

I nodded my head and made my way to Clare's dorm. I turned around and gave one last look at Adam and Fiona. I smiled as they whispered to each other lovingly. Adam was one lucky guy. He told Chantay he was a FTM. And everyone knows that once you tell Chantay a secret you pretty much told the whole school. Within minutes the entire school knew he was born a girl. And Adam couldn't have cared less.

Yeah he did lose a couple friends. They turned their backs on him. Yet many others accepted him. They grew closer and he knew who his true friends were. And soon after he began dating Fiona Coyne. I shook my heads I remembered the day I found out. He rushed inside my dorm, his face was flushed and his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. He seemed so happy when he described Fiona to us. His eyes were filled with love and compassion. She was perfect for him, she did not even care he was born a girl.

I made my way inside the building. Wow the girls dorms always smelled so floral like. I gently knocked on Clare's door and waited patiently. I heard rustling behind the wall and then my blue eyed girl opened the door.

"Hello" she smiled

"Hey"

She motioned for me to come in and I happily complied.

I plopped down on the bed and smirked "So why did little saint Clare invite me here?"

She turned a bright pink "B-because I just wanted some c-company" she stuttered

I nodded my head slowly "Sure you did"

She rolled her eyes "Why else would I want you here Eli?"

Oh trust me honey I could think of some thins. "Oh I don't know to torture me, kill me, rob me of my money" I slowly walked toward her and whispered in her ear "To seduce me"

She stiffened "W-why would I w-ant to do that?" she asked breathlessly

I chuckled "Why wouldn't you?"

She swallowed hard "It's not my style"

I threw back my head and laughed "Yes it is Clare because you do it every time I see you" My hands pinned her against the wall. She frantically threw her head side to side "What are you doing?" she breathed. She bit her bottom lip as I leaned in closer.

I shook my head "Every time you bite your lip you're seducing me. "She swallowed. "When you walk, you sway your hips and you're seducing me. When you whisper to me you're seducing me." I laughed "So don't say it's 'not your style'"

I let my hands fall back to my side and stared at Clare. Her face was flushed and flustered. Her eyes were wide and nervous. A stray of hair fell over her cheek and I gently tucked it behind her ear "Speechless Edwards?"

She smirked "Not even close" her hand went behind my head and she crashed her lips to mine. I softly chewed at her bottom lip. My arms circled around her waist as she placed her hands on my shoulders, and I opened my mouth, our tongues started to battle against each other, and I pressed my body closer to hers.

She moaned when my tongue slowly grazed her lips, running it her mouth. Her hands flew to my hair and twisted it back, causing me slight pain. I began to walk back and I fell on the bed with her lying on top of me. I rolled over and straddled her and pinned her wrist above her head. She squirmed trying to break free but I just tightened my grip. I smirked as she stared up at me in confusion. I leaned down to her head. "I'm in charge here"

She blushed and turned away, avoiding my eyes. I rolled my eyes; we've done this plenty of times. Why was she still shy? I placed small kisses on her neck. She rolled her head back, giving me more room. I opened my mouth and began to suck gently on her neck. She moaned softly and I smirked. I then bit her and she gasped in shock. I began biting her neck and listened to all the moans she was making. This was fucking turning me on.

"Oh Eli" she moaned

I groaned and bit down hard. She screamed in pain and I lifted my head to see the damage. I frowned as I eyed the red mark on her neck "Sorry baby but I left my mark on you" I murmured as I traced the hickey

She smiled up at me "I don't regret it"

I rolled my eyes and crashed my lips to her again. I began moving my hips forward, pressing them against her center and she moaned. I was dry humping her..

"AAGGHH" someone screamed "Not on my bed again!"

We turned and saw a disgusted looking Jenna staring at us like she was about to vomit. K.C was standing next to her looking shocked. His eyes were wide and mouth open as he stared at us in disbelief.

"C-Clare?" He asked as he pointed at her.

I rolled my eyes "No Santa clause"

He turned and glared at me "Wasn't talking to you emo boy"

"Great comeback. NOT" I sneered

We both stared at each other. Clare cleared her throat. "We should leave" she tugged my arm and led me out the door. I 'accidently' bumped into K.C on the way out.

We stepped into the nice cold breeze and Clare shivered next to me. I hugged her to me and place my arm over her shoulder. She buried her head in my chest and snuggled closer to me as her arm wrapped around my waist. I laid my head on top of her small head and smelled her strawberry shampoo.

She laughed "That was interesting"

I smirked "Very"

She bit her bottom lip "That wasn't the first time she caught us doing that..on her bed" she blushed as she looked up at me

I shook my head "Nor the last"

She slapped my arm playfully "What makes you think it will happen again?"

I laughed "Trust me it will."

I laughed as she blushed. Then someone bumped into us and made Clare step a step back.

"Watch it" I warned the person as I grabbed Clare's hand

"My bad" the person muttered

I turned around and saw Jane. She stood there looking at me and Clare back and forth. This was the first contact we had since we threatened her. She looked pissed and pretty mad. Her eyes seemed sad though when they landed on me. I swallowed as grabbed Clare's waist and pulled her to me and walked past her.

Clare was stiff but she soon relaxed. "That was…awkward" she muttered

I nodded my head "Extremely" I smirked down at her as we made our way to the park.

We laid on the grass and stared up at sky. The dark black night sky was filled with twinkling, shinning, bright stars.

I kissed Clare's forehead "Make a wish"

She smiled "I'd wish for my Edward but" she looked into my eyes and smiled "I got someone better"

I smiled back at her and snuggled closer to her "Ever since I was little I'd always imagined I one day be with the perfect girl. I was always wishing for you blue eyes"

She blushed and lifted her head up and gently kissed my lips. We closed our eyes and passionately kissed one and other. And when we opened our eyes…

Blue eyes met green eyes.

**bLUE AND gREEN eYeS**

**Thank you all for reading. I will be making other Eclare stories so look out for them. **

**And now my first fan fiction ends…tear=)**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
